Vloxen Excavations SC
A/E Tank/Puller prof=Assassin/Elementalist ShadowArts=12+1+3 EarthMagic=12 of DistressFormAm Unstoppable!"AuraEscapeBlockStabilityEscape/build Optional Skills: * Anything that will keep you alive from Physical Damage / Minion Explosions. Equipment * Armor Full Blessed Armor Full Infiltrators or Sabteurs * Weapons Zealous Spear of Enchanting Slashing Shield Piercing Shield Usage 1st Level: After entering Vloxen Excavations from Vloxs Falls. Run to Taskmaster Durgon and ball him and the remaining group along the right side wall. Grab the Boss Key after he dies and you and the group continue onto Level 2. Level 2: Upon entering have your team stand in the back right corner. Pull the group along the bottom onto the left side wall. Ping once you have the ball complete. After this group dies grab the master gear and continue on to Taskmaster Kurg. Before doing this pull you will need to kill Zalnax and the Skelk groups outside of the Taskmaster Kurg room. After the groups are dead. Have you team wait back along the wall so you can agro Taskmaster Kurg group out of the room. Taskmaster Kurg will STAY alone while the remaining Stone Summit mobs will follows the tank. Once you have the pull have your team kill Taskmaster Kurg and continue on to Taskmaster Bullock. Taskmaster Bullock: This is by far the hardest part of the run. Before entering Taskmaster Bullocks room you will have to kill a Gatekeeper, in order to do this run PAST the Gatekeeper entry to the dead end straight ahead. Kill any followers if they are any. Once the group breaks agro, you will go pull the group away from the Gatekeeper mob and allow your team to kill the Gatekeeper. Once the Gatekeeper is dead and the door to Taskmaster Bullock is open have you and your team to run to the water area below the Beacon and Wipe this will allow you to pull Taskmaster Bullock easier. On the Taskmaster Bullock pull, you have pull ALL the melee foes straight ahead of you to the ROCK on the right side. Once you have, have your team kill the Ranged foes starting with Gnashers, Healers, Defenders, Zealots. Then have your A/Me's Chaos storm your melee foes. After all these are dead kill Taskmaster Bullock and open the Dungeon Door to the Keg stations. Keg Stations: Run all the way to the farthest wall and ball the Ranged foes on a Keg Station. You and your team will ball TOGETHER where the foes are balled and drop kegs until foes are dead. Have your A/P grab a keg and run onto the Half destroyed wall in Taskmaster Bullocks room. Continue on to Level 3. Level 3: Here you and your team will run to Sotanaht the Tomb Guardian and Kill him. To do so. Have your A/N Barb him and A/Me's Ebpn Vanguard Assassin him, All PARTY MEMBERS MUST REMAIN IN MOTION AFTER EVAS'ING. After he is dead grab the key open the door then run back into the Tomb Guardian Room and wipe this will allow to spawn without interuptions Zoldark the Unholy: Upon entering his room. Run to the farthest back wall. This will cause his minions to break agro and leaving him alone. Have your team body block him and kill him. Grab your chest! Good Job! Counters Knockdown Interupts Daze (Level 2) Basic anti Tank Variants None known unless any other tanks can do the run. Notes This is a VERY tough Speed Clear. Will take great coordination and team work. A/P Booster prof=Assassin/Paragon ShadowArts=12+1+3 Command=12 Formof DistressAm Unstoppable!"Back!"Touch This!"Surrender!"Vanguard Assassin SupportEscape/build * Suggest a few optional skill(s) if you included an Optional slot in the skill bar. Godspeed in place of Surrender!" Equipment Same as Tank Usage Speed boost the team with Fall Back and Godspeed. Use CTT all through level 2. Use Ebon Vanguard Assassin on A/N's calls. Counters Interupts Knockdown Daze Variants P/Rt Vocal Incoming. Notes Easy bar. Just spam Fall Back and Ebon Escape when in need of heals. A/N Barber prof=Assassin/Necromancer ShadowArts=12+1+3 Curses=12 Formof DistressAm Unstoppable!"BarbsOptionalEscapeEscapeVanguard Assassin Support/build * Suggest a few optional skill(s) if you included an Optional slot in the skill bar. of Pain Another Damage Reduction skill Neutrality of Shadow Equipment Same as Tank and A/P Booster Usage Call targets. Use Ebon Vanguard Assassin. Read Tank usage for Dungeon understanding. Counters Knockdown Daze Interupts Variants N/A - NOT RECOMMENDED 5x A/Me Stormer prof=Assassin/Mesmer ShadowArts=12+1+3 Domination=12 Formof DistressAm Unstoppable!"EchoVanguard Assassin SupportStormEscapeFury/build Have one of the A/Me's to go Ebon Battle Standard of Honor in place of Unseen Fury and one Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom Equipment Same as the rest Usage Follow A/N's call, on Mob groups Echo Chaos storm on single targets Echo EVAS. Use Unseen Fury on the Physical Damage foes to reduce damage. Counters Knockdown Daze Interupts Variants None Notes Rather easy job. Follow the A/N and tanks pulls